Where is Pupuce ?
by nyxox
Summary: Le Geek se promenne et tombe sur le Fossoyeur qui semble avoir perdu quelque chose.


Le geek se promenait dans les rues de son quartier à la recherche d'une activité distrayante, c'est à dire un cyber café où il pourrait jouer des heures sans être mis à la rue par un Mathieu hystérique. Tout ça parce qu'il avait supprimé le montage du prochain Slg sans faire exprès. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le mac avait planté au moment où il lançait son jeu.

Soupirant, il frappa dans une pierre avec rage. Il entendit un petit "aïe" et sursauta tout en cherchant où été cette pierre qui pouvait ressentir la douleur.

"Punaise petit, attention où tu tires !"

Le Geek leva la tête et constata que visiblement, ce caillou était comme les autres. En face de lui se tenait un homme brun dont le visage était recouvert de terre. Lui n'avait visiblement aucun Mathieu chez lui qui le forçait à prendre une douche.

"Désolé, marmonna le Geek tout en rabaissant les yeux sur le sol.

-Y'a pas de mal. Dis tu n'aurais pas vu ma Pupuce ? Je la cherche depuis ce matin ?"

Le geek jugea l'homme du regard tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Pupuce ? Ce type avait perdu son animal de compagnie ?

"Non désolé.

-Merde... A plus petit !"

Le brun parti laissant derrière lui un petit geek décontenancé. Haussant les épaules, le gamin reprit sa quête à la recherche d'un café. Il passa par un parc afin de rejoindre plus rapidement le centre ville. Un miaulement le fit sursauter. Il chercha d'où provenait le son mais ne vit qu'une air de jeu pour enfant. Le bruit se répéta et le geek put distinguer d'où il venait. Il s'approcha doucement de sa provenance et découvrit un chaton blanc coincé sous une pelle. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il poussa l'objet et saisi le bébé animal afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Mis à part de la saleté et une extrême maigreur, le petit n'avait rien. Le chat lécha les doigts du geek en remerciement. Le garçon le posa au sol et le chaton s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin. Un hurlement les fit tout les deux sursauter tandis qu'à l'entrée du parc, un brun arrivait en courant vers eux.

"Pupuce, cria-t-il en levant les bras en l'air avec une mine énamourée."

Le geek baissa les yeux sur le chaton. Alors comme ça c'était lui Pupuce. Il s'écarta dans l'intention de laisser le brun rejoindre son animal. Cependant, celui ci fila sous l'air de jeu d'où il extirpa une pelle qu'il se mit aussitôt à embrasser.

"Ma Pupuce ! Je suis désolé ! Ne me fais plus jamais de peur pareil ! Repartons à zéro toi et moi."

Le geek et le chat penchèrent la tête, leurs yeux vides leurs donnant un air stupide.

"Mais... C'est une pelle, souligna le garçon.

-La plus belle pelle du monde, non de l'univers , répliqua le brun. Merci de m'avoir emmené à elle petit !

-Une pelle, murmura le garçon, toujours pas remis de sa surprise."

Dans un éclat de rire, le brun lui ébourrifa les cheveux et s'éloigna en sifflotant, sa pelle posée sur son épaule.

"Non mais sérieux ! Ce type est cinglé ! Une pelle bordel ! Une pelle !"

Le geek s'énerva tout seul avant d'être coupé par un miaulement à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur du chaton.

"Du coup tu n'es pas Pupuce toi ?"

L'autre lui répondit dans un petit cri et vint se frotter contre les jambes du garçon en ronronnant.

"Navré le chat. Je peux rien pour toi. Mathieu déteste les chats. Pi crois moi, chez moi, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée. Avec le patron qui viole tout ce qui bouge et le prof qui veut faire son expérience de la tartine beurré depuis des années... Tu es bien mieux ici."

Le chaton penchait sa tête, ses petits yeux brillants fixant le geek, montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

"Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, cria le garçon en se sentant fondre devant la boule de poils. J'ai déjà du mal à leur échapper avec mon 1m50, alors toi avec tes trente centimètres, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Et... Mais arrête ! Arrête j'ai dis."

D'une dextérité exemplaire, le chaton avait réussi à escalader le jeune homme. Il s'était hissé sur ses épaules puis sur sa tête, se débarrassant de sa casquette d'un coup de patte.

"Mais... C'est carrément une prise d'otage, protesta le geek en attrapant la bête et en le tenant au creux de ses bras. Bon... Peut être que le hippie aura une petite place pour toi dans son vanne. Mais s'il accepte, tu devras rester loin de la maison. Très très loin ! Et tu ne devras jamais manger ce que le hippie te propose. Meme si c'est coloré et que ça à l'air alléchant.

Continuant son monologue, il se mit en marche vers son domicile, le chaton niché entre les bras protecteurs du garçon. Pensif, celui ci se demanda si en se grattant contre Mathieu en ronronnant, il accepterait de garder son nouvel ami. C'était une chose à tenter. Si possible quand le Patron serait absent. Il tenait à ses fesses.


End file.
